Whisper
by KneazleFrizz
Summary: Hermione visits their Clearing for a final farewell..   A short songfic using "Run" by Snow Patrol


Author's Note: All belongs to JKR

Just a quick little songfic.

Song: Run by Snow Patrol

Her breath came in short, shallow puffs before her wind-reddened face. The harsh Scottish winter bit at her fingers, the stinging cold forcing her to burrow them even deeper within the confines of her cloak. She couldn't remember how she had made this journey with him the first time without freezing…except that was just it. She had had _him_ to keep her warm. She looked over her shoulder, and quickened her pace. The wind seemed to almost whisper to her as she made her way to their sacred spot nestled deep in the forest…

_I'll sing it one last time for you_

_Then we really have to go_

_You've been the only thing that's right_

_In all I've done_

She really needed to begin her life. She needed to move on. He would have wanted it, even if he was still here. But it wasn't as easy as it sounded when she knew that his memory still held on so strongly. Especially when she went to the Clearing. It was the one true place they had called their own. Anywhere else was forbidden…there were always too many curious eyes. The first time they had ventured here together in search of a refuge, he had taken her by the hand and led her to the center of the small opening of woods. All around them had been the white blanket of snow, marred only in its perfection by their quickly made footprints. He had looked at her with such a great intensity, but before she could even think coherent thoughts-so distracted was she-he had looked off. He stared into nothing as he whispered,

"_And I can barely look at you_

_But every single time I do_

_I know we'll make it anywhere_

_Away from here"_

So hopeful were they. At first, it was only she who brought any optimism into their meetings. She had been so convinced that their love would stand anything…even death. So naïve was she…but she had convinced him a little, too. He began to smile indulgently when she spoke of their future. He would stroke her cheek and nod without a bit of his usual condescension. He too began to speak occasionally of escaping the boundaries of their current situation to live in peace away from the troubles of their world.

But that voice was gone now. He was gone. She knew that. And yet here she was.

She could almost hear his voice once more,

"_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear"_

She sighed softly, and looked around. The Clearing was still as serene as ever. Except now it only mocked her in her solitude, telling her to leave and get on. But could it not hear what she heard? Did her precious place not listen to the whispers all around it, telling her promises and reminded her of memories? She silently beseeched the Clearing to try harder, to glimpse back into its own past and see what she saw. To see the love that had existed in its sacred plot of Earth.

_Louder louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_To think I might not see those eyes_

_Makes it so hard not to cry_

_And as we say our long goodbye_

_I nearly do_

She fell onto the soft white sheet, and wept into it. Her hot tears melted the surface of the snow, leaving crystals in its wake. The Clearing would not listen. It would not bring back the image of her beloved, though she knew it still existed in this place. How cruel, was she, the follower of Artemis who would not spare the desperate mortal a glimpse of her heart's desire. She slowly raised herself, looked around one last time, and ran from the clearing. She could not take the pain any longer.

_Slower slower_

_We don't have time for that_

_All I want is to find an easier way_

_To get out of our little heads_

Suddenly she halted in her two-way path, her chest heaving in its effort to breath in more air. She knew this would have to be the last time she said goodbye. She could not keep coming back, no matter how much she wanted to visit. It wore too much on her after.

And she would not leave a coward of her own disbelief. She raised her head to the treetops, as she had many times before when laying on the soft ground beneath her, whether it be sheathed in snow, leaves, or the cool grass of fairer times. She whispered her regrets to those treetops. She wished that he was with her, and that their hopes could have been realized. But it was not to be. She accepted her sorrow, now. She knew she would still be afraid of the truth, that he was truly gone from her life. But she had to move on with or without that knowledge, as he would have insisted she do. She needed to begin cleansing her heart of its ache. She left the Clearing with her head held high, and the pain somewhat numbed by the knowledge that somewhere, Severus Snape was smiling down at her, and whispering, _"Finally"._

_Have heart my dear_

_We're bound to be afraid_

_Even if it's just for a few days_

_Making up for all this mess_

_~Finite~_

Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review even if you didn't:)


End file.
